Only For One Night
by SephyzAngel
Summary: Ok so it's like 5 chapters, but I didn't bother to do a bunch of different things for it. So what if I'm lazy! Anyway, Duo saves Trina from being killed by White Fang and it's love at first sight. But there are a few problems...


Title: Only For One Night  
Stupid stuff: Yippie! Gundam Wing ^^ I doesn't own GW so there! But wouldn't I just LOVE to own Duo? hehehe..  
Oh yeah and um...try not to cry o_O  
  
Prolouge  
I was running, I wasn't going to stop. My legs were numb in the icy wind, but I wasn't stopping. I was never going   
back there. "Keep running, don't stop, don't look back," I told myself. I ran and ran, careless of where I was, I   
wouldn't care if I was going the way that would nearly kill me. I was at the top of the hill when I saw it, and I   
remembered: the river. How was I going to get across that?! I ran down to the edge of it and carefully stepped on  
the ice. "It's a little weak," I thought. I was in danger and I had two choices: Let them have me or try and escape.  
No. I couldn't let them have me. I began to run across the ice when I heard the army getting closer. "Don't slip," I  
told myself. "Don't let the ice crack." I was almost to the end of the river when my worst fear began to happen: the   
ice started cracking. "No!!" I screamed. I ran faster to the end of the river, but it was too late and I fell in. The icy   
water sliced at my body like thousands of knives. I gasped and closed my eyes. It was too cold...much too cold for   
this time of the year. I hoped that I would be dead before they could get to me. Soon enough, my body went numb  
and I became unconsicous...  
  
Chapter 1  
I woke up suddenly. I was in a bed; it wasn't mine, but I wasn't in a hospital. "I'm still alive!" I whispered happily. And  
then I noticed him. A boy sitting across the room. He looked about my age, maybe older. I closed my eyes again,   
hoping he didn't hear me. But then he got up and walked over to me. He put his hand on my forehead and I tried not   
to smile. I felt so much better now.   
"I know you're awake. Nice suicide attempt you had back there." I opened my eyes.  
"It wasn't a suicide attempt. I was trying to get away from them."  
"From who?"  
"White Fang."  
"Oh. Yeah. Well I'm Duo Maxwell. You've been sleeping for 2 days now."  
"My name's Trina. Are you the one that found me?"  
"Yeah. Look, I gotta go do something now. I'll be back later." He walked out. A few minutes later, a boy with jet black   
hair in a very short ponytail walked into the room without a sound. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me and held a   
dagger to my neck. I could feel the sharp blade and I gulped. He was going to kill me!  
"Stay away from Maxwell or I will have you killed. We don't need girls around here." He pushed me back onto the bed   
and walked out, faster then he had come in. Right away I touched my neck. No blood, but he had left a little scratch.   
Nothing serious. I sighed of relief. I had no idea what that was about or where I was, but I felt like I was still in danger...  
  
Chapter 2  
A few hours later, Duo came back. I was going to tell him about what had happened right away. "This guy, he came   
in after you left earlier and-"  
"What did he look like?"  
"Black hair, short ponytail."  
"Wufei...What did he do to you?"  
"He said he would kill me if I didn't stay away from you. I don't get it." Duo shrugged. Obviously he didn't get it either.   
"Oh, whatever he says he doesn't ever mean. Besides I think you're charming, Trina. Wufei just doesn't have someone   
to feel this way about.."  
"Whoa, hold up. We just met and you're thinking about that?! Look, that is not on my list of priorities. Especially not   
with you, I don't even know who you are! Where am I and what do you do?"  
"Well, you're on a different colony that White Fang doesn't know about. As I said before, I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm a Gundam   
pilot."  
"Ohhhh! And are you sure they can't get me here? I feel as though it's still dangerous."  
"Well, if they do come, I'm prepared to fight."  
"Umm...thanks, I guess..." I wasn't too ecstatic about this. I wanted to die. But before I knew it, Duo was leaning   
towards me. If I was going to run away and drown or something, why not make out for one last time in my life, ne?   
He started kissing me, and I kissed back. I pushed him away and gave him a look.  
"Wanna make out?" I started laughing hard and pulled him back down. He kissed my neck and we must have been   
there kissing and stuff for 10 minutes when I remembered what Wufei had said. I touched my belt. No one had   
unarmed me and my dagger was still there. We were kissing very deeply when...  
"I knew you wouldn't listen."  
  
Chapter 3  
I gasped and pushed Duo onto the floor. "Come back later, I'll be ok. I'm armed." I whispered. He nodded and ran out  
the door. I stood up. Wufei laughed at my bravery and he took out his dagger. Oh, if only the boy knew.  
"Prepare to die, girl!" He said, running at me. I dodged away with a spin, almost getting hit.  
"I really don't see what you find wrong with me," I said sweetly, brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm not an enemy,   
and I will fight for the truth. I pulled out my dagger. He was surprised that I had a weapon and was not paying   
attention at all. I flipped to him and pushed him into a wall. I held the dagger to his throat. "See how it feels?" I   
whispered in his ear. "I'm not afraid to cut you either!" I pushed the dagger into his skin.  
"I...okay. Let me go! Please."  
"Good," I said. I let him go and he ran out the door. When I knew he was out of sight, I fell backwards on my bed   
laughing.   
The end?  
Duo never did come back that night. And in the morning, I had to run for my life. They had found me. I was seriously   
injured, and I'm just about dead, lying here in the snow. I only wish I could tell Duo that I had loved him, that I had   
experienced what everyone calls love at first sight. But, I don't have that chance anymore..... 


End file.
